Damon and Louise/Season 1
" I'm not gonna pretend that you and I don't have something because we do, we have some sort of...connection. But I'm not her. I'm not Vivienne and I never will be. " - Louise to Damon In the Pilot, Damon spies on Louise by controlling a crow, while she's walking home from school. In The Night of the Comet, Damon met Louise, along with Elena at the Salvatore Boarding House when they were looking for Stefan, his brother. That same evening, Damon's crow is caught spying on Louise again through her bedroom window. She notices it and choos it away. While Elena is hosting a dinner to allow Louise and Bonnie to get to know Stefan, Damon turned up along side Caroline Forbes, saying that they bought dessert. Stefan was against inviting Damon in the house, but Louise didn't mind as she didn't know that the Salvatore brothers were vampires. They talked afterwards, and the conversation eventually became about Vivienne. Louise curious about his ex, ask what she was like and Damon responded with "She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." Louise blushed, not knowing she was in fact identical to his ex. Louise realizing that Damon had loved Vivienne said "I'm sorry about Vivienne, you lost her too. " Later that night after the hosting of the dinner get together, Louise has premonition dream about Mr Tanner's death but not knowing Damon was the cause of it. Later the next day at the rally as Louise was getting her jacket from the car, Damon showed up, saying that he was hiding from a talkative Caroline. He tried to use his compulsion on her and told her she was attracted to him, but before he could try and kiss her, she slapped him in the face, saying "I don't know what game you're trying to play with Caroline but I don't want to be apart of it and unlike her I'm not easily led. I'm not her and I'm sure as hell not Vivienne." Stefan, wanting to protect her from his brother, gave her a necklace containing a herb called vervain so that she wouldn't fall victim to any compulsion Damon tried to use. Damon later went to Louise's bedroom while she was sleeping and gently stroked her face, hinting at Damon's feelings and existing humanity, despite murdering Coach Tanner earlier in the episode. At the Founder's Party, Damon apologises to Louise and admits he's trying to punish Stefan by lashing out. Louise tells him she doesn't want her or Elena to get in the middle of it, but hopes that they are able to solve their misunderstandings. Later while touching Caroline's bite marks, Louise gets flashes of premonitions of Damon hurting her. Louise confronts him about it, where she accidently lets it slip that she 'saw' him. In You're Undead to Me, while helping Caroline look for towels, Louise has a vision of Damon calling out to Caroline. Caroline took off running to the Salvatore Boarding house with Louise following close behind. In the house, her intuition power kicks in and she tries to warn Caroline it was a bad idea, after she gets a bad feeling. Caroline ignored her and went to the basement and freed Damon. Damon now out, he wants blood. He starts chasing the girls and Caroline gets out first, while Damon tackles Louise to the ground. She begs him not to hurt her but he tells her he's hungry. She manages to get him off her and ran for the door where she sees Damon burning in the sun. With that she took off running home without looking back. Louise has a premonition of Damon feeding on people then setting them on fire, she soon realises that he's escaped from the Salvatore Boarding House. Later, he shows up at the Gilbert's house, looking for Stefan. Louise is shown to be very protective of her siblings while showing no fear towards Damon. Before he leaves, he gives some advice to her and Elena, telling them, "Be careful who you let in the house." Louise was shocked that Damon had turned an already unstable Vicki Donovan into a vampire. At the Halloween Party, after Stefan staked and killed her in front of a horrified Jeremy, Louise stayed with the body when Damon shows up and she angrily confronts him. Back at home, Elena asked Stefan if he could use his compulsion to erase the horrible memories and the pain from Jeremy much to Louise's liking who was against the idea. Stefan didn't have enough power so Damon stepped in and did to erase the memories. After on the porch, Damon and Louise have a little chat where he tells her she's stronger than she thinks. On Stefan's birthday, Louise and Damon are shown to be flirting until they are interrupted by Sherriff Forbes injecting vervain into Lexi. Louise quickly realised Damon had a part in this and confronts him but he tells her he has a plan. She soon rushes to find Stefan and Elena, the three went outside where they see Damon stake Lexi. At school, Bonnie and Louise run into Damon as he tried to get the necklace from Bonnie that belonged to her ancestor Emily. Louise warns him to stay away from her friends. Damon was trying to get the necklace because the crystal could help him retrieve Vivienne from the vampire's tomb. Louise, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena held a séance to find out what Emily wanted, but Emily possessed Bonnie. Damon found out her location at the ruins of Fell's Church and tried to stop her from destroying the crystal but was unsuccessful. Louise was horrified when Damon, out of rage, attacked Bonnie, but was relieved when Stefan saved her, by feeding Bonnie his own blood. Damon later shows up in Louise's room where he apologises to her, saying he attacked Bonnie becuase he was angry. Louise shows up at the boarding house, informing Damon that Logan Fell is now a vampire after having a premonition about him attacking a woman. With the help of the Gilbert compass, they track down Logan to a warehouse. Louise reluctantly waited outside while Damon went to confront Logan inside but after the sounds of gunshot, she runs into the warehouse where she's knocked unconscious by Logan. When she regains consciousness, Logan threatens her life in exchange for information from Damon. Logan shoots Damon then tries to compel Louise when she goes to help him, unaware she's wearing vervain. She plays along and once Logan leaves, quickly goes to help take the bullets out of Damon. Later at the boarding house she runs into a crying Elena after she found a picture of Vivienne and Katherine from 1864. They quickly left and while driving on the road, the car ran into a hooded man but he survived and made his way towards the overturned car. Frightened, Louise screamed and once he saw Damon, he super sped away. Damon rushed to her side, she tells him to get an unconscious Elena out first and after putting Elena in his car, he pulled Louise out of the car, rescuing her. She told him she looked like Vivienne before passing out. Damon took Louise to Georgia to see an old friend of his, a witch named Bree. Damon took her to Bree's Bar and Louise decided that if she was to spend the day with him, she had to drink. She asks him if the only reason she's there with him is because she looks like Vivienne but he tells her, her and Vivienne are completely different people. The two ended up enjoying each other's company until Louise stepped out of the bar to speak on the phone and was kidnapped by Lee, Lexi's boyfriend. Lee wanted revenge for Damon killing Lexi but Louise made him remember that Lexi wouldn't have wanted him to do what he was doing. Louise saved Damon's life and he took her back to Mystic Falls.